Dreamcatcher
by attlantica
Summary: Dreamcatcher: [noun] a Native American craftwork consisting of a small hoop covered with string, yarn, or horsehair mesh and decorated with feathers and beads and believed to give its owner good dreams. A collection of moments concerning the relationship between Lavender and Parvati.
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize it's not mine.**

 **Word Count:** 735

 **For Battleship Event at Diagon Alley II –** Dreamcatcher Lavender/Parvati

 **Prompt Used:** First Encounter

* * *

 _April 11th, 1996_

 _Forbidden Forest_

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown lay on the grass near the Forbidden Forest. They were mostly just talking, although they exchanged kisses here and there.

Of course, the whole scenario was normal as they did it at least twice a week, but to some of the students, mainly Muggle-borns, couldn't quite fathom why two girls would be together as a "couple". Wasn't it inhumane?

Parvati knew one of these people was Hermione Granger, their roommate. That girl really needed to get the stick out of her bum.

"I don't really want to go back home," complained Lavender. Her dad was a pureblood and accepted their relationship because it was normal in the Wizarding world, but her mum was another story.

Parvati turned to her and smiled. "Maybe you could come to mine instead?"

Lavender smiled back. "How about we stay here at Hogwarts? I'm sure your family will understand."

Parvati shook her head. "Padma wants to go back, and where Padma goes I have to follow."

This was not news to Lavender, as it was one of the things Parvati had said to her when they had met. They had both been first-years and were boarding the train to go to Hogwarts for the first time.

Lavender had been talking with some other first-years called Terry Boot and Seamus Finnegan. A few minutes into the conversation, a pair of twins had opened the compartment door.

"Padma! I told you it was occupied!" said one of the twins.

"Hello," Lavender smiled. "You're welcome to sit here if you'd like. I'm Lavender, and this is Terry and Seamus," she said, pointing at each of them in turn. The boys grumbled and Lavender swore she heard something along the lines of 'we can introduce ourselves,' and 'bloody girls'. Lavender sent them a glare and they both shuddered.

Lavender had a mean glare.

The twin that had talked went first. "Hello, Lavender, I'm Parvati–"

"And I'm Padma Patil," said the other.

The girl and the two boys smiled at them. "You can sit if you'd like. We were talking about the Houses," Terry said.

Padma tilted her head in a pensive manner. "I'd like to go to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but whichever is fine."

Parvati nodded. "Yes, Mum and Dad don't really have a preference, and neither do I. I do hope I go with Padma, of course."

"I'd like to go to Gryffindor," said Seamus. "Me mum was there when she went to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to Lavender, who rolled her eyes. "Is it weird I'd like to go to Hufflepuff? I mean, what the House values is actually very important in life: loyalty, justice. Yeah, I like that."

Parvati looked at her and Lavender felt scrutinized under her stare. Seconds later, she shook her head. "Not really, you look more like a Gryffindor to me."

"Ah," Lavender said with a tilt of her head. "I don't really know, but okay, I guess."

Parvati nodded and smiled. Suddenly, Padma stood up and opened the compartment door. "We have to go put on our robes; I'll suggest you do the same. It was nice to meet you though, and I do hope you get sorted in the Houses you like. Come on, Parvat,." Padma said, gesturing at her sister to come with her.

However, Parvati looked somewhat confused and angry. She looked at her sister with the eyes that sent the clear message of 'What are you doing?' Padma's eyes widened and she looked uncomfortable standing by the door.

"Come on, Parvati. Seriously," she said.

Parvati sighed and stood up. "Sorry! Wherever Padma goes, I have to follow. I'll see you later!" And with that, both the twins were out of the compartment.

"Well, that was eventful," said Seamus.

Lavender laughed. "Very."

Present-day Lavender smiled at the memory. They had been so young and innocent, and didn't know the hardships that would fill their lives.

After all, Harry Potter was their classmate and everything he did was disastrous. Dumbledore had cancelled final exams at least three times because of him.

Parvati noticed Lavender's mind was up in the clouds. Lavender often did that and she looked so peaceful that Parvati almost didn't have the heart to shake her out of it.

"Lavender," Parvati said, trying to get her attention.

Her girlfriend turned, wide-eyed, and smiled. "Sorry, Par."

Parvati laughed and said, "You're so cute." Lavender just blushed.

 **FIN**


	2. First Kiss

_Disclaimer: everything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word_ _Count: 1,104_

 _The Prompt is First Kiss._

 _Note: this was weird to write, wow, and it was supposed to be first date, but my writing just wanted to do something else. Also, this was not beta'd, so if you see anything that's off, do tell me!_

* * *

It had been a horrible week for Lavender. Ron had broken up with her, but that wasn't really the worst part as she didn't really like Ron that much, but Parvati was ignoring her.

Whenever Lavender went, Parvati ran from sight, and the blonde didn't really understand why would she do that.

So Lavender came up with a plan, and with the help of Seamus, she knew exactly what she would do to get to Parvati. It was simple, she would ambush her friend right before she fell asleep, and they would talk about why Parvati had been avoiding her.

But it doesn't always go according to the plan, and Lavender hadn't really thought of that.

* * *

That night, Lavender was ready to talk to Parvati. She hadn't seen her for a week and she was starting to feel sad. With only Granger, Sally Ann Perks, and some other girl she didn't really know, Lavender felt that she didn't really had friends– or well, another Parvati.

The blonde entered the room confidently and went over to Parvati's bed, which was at the far end. The curtains of the bed were all closed, and when Lavender opened one, she was meet with nothing. The bed was perfectly made, the pillows were all puffy and organized, but there was no Parvati.

Lavender sighed; she should have known it was going to be more difficult than that.

"She's not here," said someone from behind her. Turning around, she was met with Hermione, who was reading a book in her bed.

"Obviously," Lavender said angrily. She didn't have the time to deal with Granger right now.

Hermione closed her book and looked at the girl before her in sympathy. "I mean, she's not here, Parvati has been staying with her sister all week,"

"What?" Lavender screeched loudly which made Granger grimace. "I have to go find her!" and she took off running to the Ravenclaw Tower. Lavender took off quickly, so she didn't see Hermione laugh. "They're so cute,"

* * *

Going around the halls of Hogwarts after curfew was against the rules, but Lavender wasn't thinking about rules, but about Parvati when she was running around.

'Why would Parvati ignore me? I mean, she's my friend and I love her and all that, so why would she run away from me at any chance? Was it Ron?' She thought quickly about everything and everyone until she reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower, a place she had seen before because she had gone with Parvati to visit Padma, Parvati's twin sister.

Just after she reached the door, it sprouted some non-sense Lavender couldn't really understand.

"What?" Lavender said, "I just want to enter, you door!"

"You don't have to talk to talk to it like that. It has feelings, you know," said an unknown voice from behind her. Lavender once again turned around as a voice was behind her, but she found someone she hadn't met before.

Lavender's brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

The blonde smiled, "My name's Luna. Do you need help with the door? Your friend's inside, right?"

Lavender nodded stupidly and Luna just laughed. She stood just in front of the door, which immediately asked, "What asks but never answers?"

Lavender noted Luna looked thoughtful and confused for just a second, but had the answer the next. "An owl,"

The door burst open and Luna led Lavender inside. She gave her the direction to Padma's dorm and she took of running. "Thanks!" she called out to Luna, who quietly waved back.

Lavender ran up the stairs and when she approached the door, she opened it harshly and jumped in. Looking around, she saw some other girls and to her right, laid Padma accompanied by a bundle of blankets.

The blonde witch threw her hands up in happiness. "Thanks Merlin I found her," she muttered to herself.

The other girls didn't pay much attention to her, so she directed her attention to Padma. As she approached, Lavender saw that Padma had a wary look on her face.

Lavender looked like a lost puppy when she asked, "What did I do wrong?" and Padma's look softened.

"You wouldn't understand," Padma tried to reason, but Lavender was taking none of it.

"I broke up with Ron last week, my best friend's ignoring me for some reason, and I'm going to cry if Parvati doesn't talk to me right now,"

Lavender's eyes were red and puffy, and Padma sighed when she knew she couldn't do much about the situation. She poked the bundle of blanket in which laid her twin sister. "Par, I think you should go talk to her,"

From under the blanket surged Parvati, who looked like crap. Her hair was tousled around, her cheeks looked hollow and her eyes were red and puffy. "Hey," she said tiredly.

"Hello, Parvati," Lavender said, "what happened?"

Parvati shook her head and looked at Lavender in the eye. "Look, we have to talk, I know, but let's do that outside,"

At Parvati's command, they went outside. They reached the pitch, which smelled like the rain and grass, and Lavender turned to Parvati.

"Now," said Lavender with a tilt of her head. "will you tell me what happened? I haven't the foggiest,"

Parvati looked around nervously. "I was hurt," she said simply.

"Hurt?" Lavender asked confused.

"Yes, and by you," Parvati said bluntly. Lavender remembered Parvati had always been a blunt girl.

"By me? Why?"

"Because you've been going around with boys and left me alone! What kind of friend are you?"

Lavender was hurt, she really was. "Okay, maybe you could get a boyfriend, or whatever you want, seriously, I don't care!" She said flaying her arms around.

She stopped and realized something important. She turned to Parvati with wide eyes and spluttered, "You?–" which Parvati answered with a nod.

"You were hurt because I went out with Ron and before that Seamus," Nod.

"But not because of Ron or Seamus but because of me," Nod.

Lavender laughed. "You're cute," she thought for a second and added, "and you know? I'm willing to try,"

"Really?" Parvati hopefully said.

"Yeah," Lavender answered with a smile.

She closed her eyes just for a second before her breath was taken away. Parvati's lips sweetly touched hers, and within a moment of staying still like that, they both broke the kiss.

Parvati smiled and looked at Lavender. "Thanks for that,"

"Wow," Lavender said happily, "and no worries, I liked that too,"

They both giggled.

"We should do that more often," hinted Lavender.

Parvati nodded and kissed her again and again and again.

 **FIN**


	3. First Date

_**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognize is mine!_

 _ **Word Count** : 594_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Quidditch Pitch: date_

 _Drabble Club: fantastic_

 _Battleships: First Date_

* * *

The next few weeks had been hectic, but in a way, they were good. Parvati and Lavender had meet everyday, which was simple as they slept on the same dorm, but they meet on different places. Of course, neither of them really counted as a date, and neither of them had thought about them as dates either.

When the Hogsmeade weekend came that week, Lavender was very excited to officially ask Parvati out on a date, something they both wanted to do, and thus, Lavender asked Parvati while they ate that same day on the Great Hall.

"Parvati," Lavender said, getting her girlfriend's attention. "Wanna go to the Three Broomsticks today?"

Parvati looked up from her plate. "Sure, it's a date," she said with a smile as she ate her breakfast.

Later, both Parvati and Lavender went out to the Entrance Hall, ready to go to Hogsmeade. They had gotten ready for their first official date, as Padma had named it.

And so, they went to the village of Hogsmeade, ready for their date at the Three Broomsticks, where they had even reserved a special table with the help of Seamus and Rosmerta, the kind barmaid at the place.

They walked around, the sun shining as they went around the village, a tour carefully planned so the bar was their last place to go, but first they went to the little shops. They went to Honeydukes to buy the chocolate and sweets Lavender and Parvati liked respectively, to Dominic Maestro's music shop to hear the new Weird Sister's album, and to Zonko's, where they both several things that helped them in secretive things they both did.

Finally, they arrived to the Three Broomsticks, a ding indicating the entrance of the couple. Rosmerta saw them and smiled. "'Lo girls, your table's over there," she said, pointing at a booth at the middle end of the pub. Parvati smiled and Lavender nodded curtly, the both of them going towards the table.

"We'll like some Butterbeer, please," ordered Lavender to Rosmerta, who obliged and went back to work.

"This is fantastic, isn't it?" Parvati said sarcastically.

Lavender swatted her in the head without much force. "Don't be so rude, remember, we're on a date, we're happy, let's drink some Butterbeer and when we get back there's probably going to be a party with Firewhiskey, and I know you _love_ Firewhiskey–"

Parvati laughed, making Lavender stop rambling. "I was rambling wasn't I?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk displayed on her lips. Parvati nodded, "Yeah,"

Rosmerta came to their table with the big goblet of Butterbeer, the hot liquid urging them to drink it.

"Thanks, Ros," Parvati told Rosmerta, who smiled and went away to serve more customers.

"We should have gone to the hairdresser too. I wanted to see if I could get a new hairstyle, maybe even a new colour!" exclaimed Lavender excited. "I'll go the next time we come,"

"Lav, you're hair's perfect," said Parvati with a tinge of jealousy, "don't do anything to it. I'll kill you,"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You're very dramatic," she acknowledged, but added trailing off, "I'm not telling you to stop but–"

Parvati gave her a quick peck on the cheek and muttered, "Shut up,"

"Oh, you know you love me," said Lavender with pride, Parvati shrugging without any defence.

And their date continued like that, the occasional insult, kiss and Butterbeer, and when they did go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone else was already there, partying, and effectively, there was Firewhiskey.


	4. Meeting the Parents

_**Disclaimer:** anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _ **Word Count:** 555_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Quidditch Pitch : purple_

 _Drabble Club: false_

 _Battleships: Meeting the Parents_

* * *

The year had come and gone, and suddenly, Parvati and Lavender were on vacations, a lot of time hanging from their hands, thus deciding to go on a trip together with their families.

They had been nervous at first, but Parvati had already gotten the approval of her parents, making Lavender's parents much easier to sway. Also, Padma had been helping them set the plan, which helped loads as they had the insight of a Ravenclaw.

Anyways, the time had come, and they were all reunited in one place at the same time. Lavender's mother was sending glares at the Patil twins, who were oblivious of the occurrence, but Lavender was not.

"Mother, stop that!" she whispered harshly, "You know I really like Parvati, just get over it,"

Holly Brown sighed. There was nothing else she could apparently do except face the problem. She turned to her only daughter, who turned out to like other girls, something she had been taught to hate, as it was unnatural.

Well, her daughter and husbands were members of the wizarding word; so unnatural was out of the questions as defence.

Holly rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, okay, sure. I'll try and do my best," she said with a smile that was clearly false. Her eyes had wrinkled too much.

She went over to the Hindi family with her husband, Richard, and started talking. After a while, Holly discovered the lads were actually pretty cool and internally sighed. Well, she would have to put up with her daughter's behaviours, but it was because she loved her, no matter what.

"What's your names?" had asked Holly, "I'm Holly and this is my husbands Richard,"

The woman in the beautiful purple dress nodded curtly in sign of acknowledgement. "My name's Priya and this is my husband Pallav Patil," she introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you," and they shook hands.

Half an hour later, the Browns and the Patils had become practically best friends, and they were currently debating on some silly stuff Parvati had gone on about in Hogwarts.

"–and that group my daughter told us about, did your daughters get into trouble too?" asked Richard.

Priya nodded. "Yes, but that group taught them many things, so I was not and I'm still not against it," she told them. Then, she turned to Lavender, who tried to hide her terror in a mask but eventually failed. "And you Lavender, tell us about yourself,"

The blonde spluttered. She hadn't imagined this! And it looked like the twins had not either. "Well, I'm in Gryffindor like Padma, I like to go out but I pay attention to my studies, and I like spring," she said, useless information sprouting from her mouth.

Pallav nodded and said as if he was scolding her, "Well, I see our daughter is in good hands, you shall keep it like that,"

Lavender was numb with the fear of rejection, but it didn't matter much as she nodded. "Thanks, sir," she said with a curt nod, which was given back to her by both parents. Parvati smiled at Lavender and gave her thumbs up.

Holly cleared her throat and smiled at Parvati, now her turn to be slightly terrified, but Lavender's parents were mellower, or so they said. "Lavender has told me lots about you–"


	5. Slice of Life

_**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognize is mine!_

 _ **Word Count** : 639_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Battleships: Slice of Life_

 _Drabble Club: scarf_

 _Quidditch Pitch: carmine_

 ** _Note:_** _as always, not beta'd, so if you see anything off, do tell (:_

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts had taken a great deal of happiness out of Lavender's personality. While she had fought like a brave soldier, the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback had attacked her, but she had not been turned into a full-fledged werewolf, as it was not the day of the full moon when she was attacked.

It still affected her as much. Her precious face had been scarred, not badly enough for it to be atrocious, but it went noticed by others, and she couldn't get a good job, as the employers didn't feel like giving jobs to a partial werewolf.

She had even set Parvati on her way, after all, who would want to be with her? Lavender was ugly and she had started to become moody, she was not the girlfriend material she once was. Lavender wasn't even human material anymore, which made her even more depressed.

But Parvati had stayed, helping her through the transition and the hardships that had started s lot of conflict in her life. Lavender was so grateful to have her, and because of her, Lavender got the help of other people, like Dean, Seamus and Ginny, not to mention Padma, and she even met with another partial werewolf, Bill Weasley, which made her regain some kind of hope in her life.

They were now at Diagon Alley, off to meet Seamus at the Leaky Cauldron. It was winter, so snowflakes were gracefully falling from above. Parvati and Lavender walked hand-in-hand, the blonde resting her head on Parvati's shoulder.

Entering the pub, both girls went to a table where their Irish friend sat, smiling as they approached.

"'Lo girls, good to see ya'," greeted Seamus, passing a menu to Parvati.

"Been better," said Lavender, looking at the snowflakes from the window.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "She's been sad these days for no reason, but I think it's because Honeydukes stopped selling the chocolate brand she liked," she said with a smile.

"It was very good chocolate, okay!" snapped Lavender, her hands passing through her hair, "I still don't understand why the stopped selling it,"

Seamus tugged Lavender's scarf playfully, getting her attention. "Don't be so sad, Lav, I'll buy you some chocolate," he told her.

"Not if I do that first," said Parvati playfully, a smile displayed on her carmine lips.

Lavender laughed for real. "Stop being so childish! I'll just buy my own chocolate, thank you,"

And their meeting continued like that, until Seamus had to go to his house to sort some things and Lavender and Parvati were left alone.

"This place has been turned better since Hannah took the job," noted Lavender, staring at the various improvements the pub had taken since they last went there.

Parvati nodded. "Yes, it feels a lot more homey now,"

"But I still think it's very gloomy, so, want to go somewhere else?" recommended Lavender, twirling her hair.

Parvati sighed. "Sure, let's go,"

They came out of the pub, but instead of going to the wizarding village, they decided to go to Muggle London.

"I've the perfect place to go," said Lavender in a hushed voice, taking Parvati's hand and running through the streets until they reached a local park that seemed like a winter wonderland.

Snowflakes were falling on the trees and grass; little kids were playing around, throwing snowballs at each other or doing snow angels.

Parvati sighed at the view. Those kids were all so innocent and young. She would have loved to go back when she was like that.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Lavender smiled. "Then let's go play too!" she said as she threw a snowball at her girlfriend's face.

"Oh, no," Parvati said, narrowing her eyes, "you didn't,"

Lavender shrieked as Parvati send a snowball right back at her, the brunette smiling at her girlfriend's antiques.

 _fin._


	6. Anniversary

_**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognize is mine!_

 _ **Word Count:** 613_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Battleships: Anniversary_

 _Quidditch Pitch: "Just give in."_

 _Drabble Club: blanket_

* * *

A complete month had passed until Lavender realized that her and Parvati's anniversary was going to happen. She didn't remember the exact date, but she knew that it was somewhere along the lines of the very next week, making her extremely stressed.

"But what am I going to do?" she asked to herself, "Parvati has done so much things for me, and I so little. Maybe I'll just have a big dinner reservation at a good restaurant and we can go? No, that's not like Parvati. Ah!"

Lavender was currently unemployed, but she had worked here and there doing little jobs and such, making little money but enough of it to survive. She gathered all of the money she could find and started brainstorming. The blonde lied there on her bed until nighttime, when Parvati entered the room after hours of working.

"'Lo Lav," she said, throwing her things to the floor and taking a blanket and covering herself with it as she dumped herself on the bed next to Lavender. "How are you?"

Lavender didn't really hear her, as she was still thinking what to do. "Um – Parvati, when did we get together? Like, the date," she asked to see if her girlfriend remembered.

Parvati cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, don't you remember? If I'm correct, I think it was on the third of March,"

The blonde turned at Parvati hastily, showing her surprise. "Isn't that today? Oh, Merlin,"

Rolling her eyes, Parvati patted her girlfriend on the head. "Don't worry, love, we'll just have a lazy day."

"But it's already night!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Well, I guess we'll have a lazy night. What do you say?" Parvati told Lavender, gesturing at the blanket. "Come on, just give in,"

Lavender sighed and nodded. "Guess we'll do something better for next year, won't we? Come on, bloody cuddle with me," she said as she neared Parvati, embracing her body.

"You're too cute, Lav," she said, smiling as she dived her face on the blonde's hair.

"You're cute too," Lavender laughed, "but not as cute as Ginny. Have you seen her arse?"

Parvati lightly smacked her in the head. "Ginny's straight, Lav, and you're mine," she said greedily. Lavender looked at her like if she was crazy.

"I know, Parv, and while I'm on a diet, it doesn't mean I can't read the menu. And don't use that tone, makes you sound very creepy. Something like Gollum." She said, and the looked up at Parvati. "This anniversary sucks,"

"I know," Parvati sighed, but smiled, "that's why I arranged a date for you and I in the best restaurant in the world."

Lavender sat up. "What? Do I have to dress up? Where are we going? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quickly.

Parvati looked at her in surprise. "Wow, calm down, Lav. It's strategically planned so that we don't have to dress up. Guess where it is," she said mysteriously.

"Um, I don't know – the park?" Lavender tried, but her girlfriend shook her head, "I've literally no idea,"

"We are going to–" Parvati said as she stood up from the bed, taking Parvati with her, "our dinning room!"

Lavender was confused for a moment, but her eyes widened as Parvati opened the door. Their dark mahogany table was decorated with candles and a fancy dinner was served on the table. The lights were dimmed, making it a romantic environment. Lavender fought the urge to cry, her girlfriend was so cute with her. She should've done something!

"Oh, Parv, you're the best," Lavender said, her eyes moist with happy tears.

"Wait until you eat the food," Parvati said cynically, but explained, "It's wonderful,"

 _fin._


	7. Marriage

**_Disclaimer:_** _nothing you recognize is mine!_

 ** _Word Count:_** _517_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Battle ships: Marriage_

* * *

The place they had chosen was beautiful and perfect. It was spring, and in the midst of the flowers – all charmed to be a soft lavender colour – laid an white grove that seemed to sparkle in the sun.

Such things had Lavender and Parvati agreed to have to please their parents, as a traditional wedding had already been thrown out of the house. Lavender didn't like the idea of them both wearing identical dresses, and Parvati was just disgusted by the pureblood marriage traditions, some even involving eggs and milk, for some weird reason.

Lavender and Parvati were scared, it was no secret, but they were Gryffindors, and they wanted to show the world just that.

And so, they had both bought dresses, albeit in some alternative colour. Lavender was in a deep burgundy red while Parvati was dressed in smart golden robes. They were suited up in Gryffindor colours, one thing they, and everyone else, had found a fantastic idea.

Their Minister was being no other than Bill Weasley, who after years of meeting with Lavender as they shared the same illness had become the best of friends.

The day had come, after many weeks of stress and preparation, and no one knew who was more ready for the bonding, if the two witches or if Padma. The Ravenclaw twin was just so excited for the celebration; she might as well be marrying on that very same day. She wasn't, anyways, as she was already married to another man, one whom she loved with all of her heart.

Music emanated from nowhere, indicating the entrance of the brides maids and the grooms, both wearing soft purple dress robes for the occasion. Then, the music subtly changed and the brides came out, looking as beautiful as ever.

Padma cried full tears as she saw her twin sister looking all happy, and let's not even talk about the mothers. Seamus even shed a tear, but it was not as if he was going to admit that.

They reached the altar, greeting Bill as the neared it.

Time passed, and the ceremony went off beautifully. Parvati and Lavender had exchanged their vows, and that was the moment when everyone broke down, even the men who seemed tough as rock. Then passed the time of the bonding, and they both smiled as they were bonded together for life.

"I love you," whispered Lavender, her light blonde hair shining with the sun. Parvati smiled, she had not seen her girlfriend as happy after their engagement. And it seemed as if her trauma for the battle was all gone, never to stay.

"I love you too," Parvati told Lavender, just before it was announced to kiss the bride, where they both engaged into several tiny pecks, even if tiny, showing their unconditional love for each other, showing the hardships they had overcome, showing their bond, and that was the day Parvati and Lavender had been the most happy.

(Of course, that was until that other thing came up. You know the song. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a–)

 _fin._


	8. First Baby

_**Disclaimer:** nothing you __recognize here is mine!_

 ** _Word Count:_** _512_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Battleships: First baby_

* * *

A baby.

That was one of the things Parvati had wanted her whole life.

Parvati was married to the love of her life – two years at that, and she wouldn't change a thing, but she wanted more, Parvati longed for something else, and while it was not another relationship, she longed for a baby.

She had tried to talk about it, but Parvati never really knew how to bring it up. She tried _everything,_ but nothing seemed to work. That was until one cold autumn morning came, and Lavender was very sick.

The Indian girl thought that maybe her wife was hallucinating, which would have been normal if it wasn't for the pleas.

"Parv," she whined, "I want a baby!"

Maybe Parvati was the one hallucinating.

"We'll talk about that when you get better," Parvati said, trying to smile but failing in the process.

Weeks had passed and no one had brought it up again. It seemed like a forgotten theme, and with work, Parvati could express her sentiments on the matter. Lavender was now feeling better and had gone to work that week, even if she now was severely paranoid and looked at everything in the wrong light.

One day, Lavender came back home with a stack of papers, and when Parvati had asked, she had given her a wild look and started being secretive about them. Parvati couldn't blame her, everyone could have their secrets, but they were married!

She never did know what was on the paper, but Lavender came home another day, looking extremely happy while carrying bundle of blankets.

"Hello, love," greeter Parvati, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the blanket, "what've you got there?"

Lavender smiled. "I've got the best thing in life,"

"Chocolate?" queried Parvati, knowing how much Lavender loved that sweet, but it was not chocolate, and she seemed to notice just as Lavender trusted the bundle on her arms.

"We still have time to call him," she said, looking at the baby in awe. Parvati was looking at him the same way, mixed with a lot of terror.

"What've you done?" she whispered, looking at the tiny creature in her arms, "I don't think I can take care of this little baby!"

Lavender shushed her. "Oh, Parv, I know you'll be a great mother. It's in your brain, I just know it,"

Parvati wished for it to be like that, but as much as she wished, they baby didn't like her as much as she would have wanted to, making her really sad for the lost relationship she could have had with her pretty boy.

"I'm thinking about Luca," said Lavender, recommending that name and some others.

But Parvati shook her head. "No, it has to be something more – more like you, more like me, like a balanced mixture.

The blonde shook her head. "Parv, every kid has a balanced mixture, and even if her was not born to us, you'll see how he grows up loving his mummy," she said wistfully.

"Well, it's not like if he had another choice," smirked Parvati.

 _fin._


	9. First Grandchild

_**Disclaimer:**_ _nothing you recognize here is mine (:_

 _ **Word Count:** 510_

 ** _Challenges_**

 _Battleships: First Grandchild_

 ** _Notes:_** _it's 3:37 am and I'm dying_

* * *

It had taken a while, but after adopting three more children, Lavender and Parvati were all set to go.

One thing they didn't know was that kids grew, and they did it fast. So on just one blink, their oldest, Luca, was already to be married to no other than the daughter of Dean, something the three of them had been very happy about.

But their children were growing up, just like they were growing old. Lavender's mum, Holly, would've had a fit if she had seen Lavender moping around, and let's not even talk about Priya. Priya would have strangled them, and that's not even trying to be as creative as she once was.

It had taken months after the wedding, but Alicia, Luca's wife, fell pregnant of the twentieth of May, a date neither Lavender nor Parvati would forget. The tiny bundle of joy had been born on St. Mungo's maternity ward, and after a lot of tears, cries and laughs, the little girl had been born very healthy, and Luca and Alicia ended up calling her Polly, a great mix between the names of their favorite and only aunt, Padma, and their late grandmother, Holly, who had passed away months before the birth of the babe.

Lavender had burst out crying, it was just too much for her. But don't misunderstand her; they were the happiest tears she had ever shed, and even Parvati had cried a little, if a bit much. Not to talk about Padma, the poor girl fainted as she heard the news.

And so, Lavender and Parvati were sat on a bench side by side, looking at the party of their first grandchild, who was now turning a year old.

Parvati turned to Lavender, whose laughing lines were now more prominent, and she could swear wrinkles were starting to appear. "We're getting old, Lav," she said anxiously, looking at the little kids passing around.

The blonde-going-to-grey laughed. "Oh, just you wait until we actually start getting old. You know, my mother had me when she was our age. A little bit too old, I guess, but muggles and muggleborns have a different time frame than us wizards and witches," she said, looking at the clear sky, reminiscing the moments she shared with her late mother.

"Muggles are weird," said Parvati, taking Lavender's hands on her own. "I love you, you know that?"

Lavender nodded. "I know. I love you too," she said as she quickly pecked her wife's lips.

And that was the story of their first grandchild, because as you should know, they had a lot of them. They could even play Quidditch together. One could blame their daughter Liza, who had married a Weasley and had about eight children, something both Parvati and Lavender had been very proud of. But their last grandchild was born under the tempest and the rain, under the lighting and the frantic raindrops, something that reminded them too much about that time in which they had first kissed; about that time they had first gotten together.

 _fin._


	10. A Family Outing

**Disclaimer:** _nothing you recognize is mine!_

 ** _Word Count:_** _578_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Battleships: a family outing_

 ** _Notes:_** _I'm not even going to tell you how much I suffered to complete this! It's 4am ahahahahah_

* * *

It was spring when they last met all together in one place. Getting a family reunion was hard, but it turned out to be even harder with the large family Lavender and Parvati ended up having.

A lot of time had passed, and now their heads were matted with dark and light grey hair, something they were not proud of, but neither really did care.

They had chosen to met at a park, unknown to them that that was the same park in which Lavender and Parvati had had fun in the sun, had danced in the rain, had married in between the spring flowers. The girls smiled, such a beautiful place with such beautiful memories they would never forget.

The reunion was a happy one. Everyone had showed up, even if they were not actually related to the Patil-Brown family. The little girls were doing crafts, the boys (although some of the girls had joined) went off to play Quidditch, and the older people, like parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents, were all sat on a big round table, happily chatting to each other.

But Lavender and Parvati sat on a bench, a familiar one for that. They looked around, happiness everywhere and they were proud of the one thing they had accomplished, a big happy family.

After the lot of things that had happened, like the Battle of Hogwarts, Lavender's attack, her depression, the fact that Parvati couldn't carry any child on her womb and Lavender was too scared to do so, and they had climbed that mountain and kept themselves there, high on the top, looking at all of the good things in life.

They had stayed like that on the bench, Lavender's head reclined on Parvati's shoulder, all cuddly and cute, as they would once had said about the blonde and the Indian girl.

However, their silence and calm was interrupted by one of their grandchildren, Angela, who was carrying a mess of something weird.

"'Lo grannies. I just wanted to give you this gift I made you," she said, a bright smile etched on her face.

Lavender took the little mess and looked at it. If you stretched it out it actually looked good. "What's this, sweetheart?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Oh," Angela said, her mouth formed in an 'o', "It's a dream catcher, of course!"

Parvati smiled at their little bundle of joy. "Oh, thank you Angela, we love it. Can you tell us how to use it?" she asked, approaching Angela in a way Lavender would have not.

Angela bobbed her head. "It works when you sleep. You see, you tie it up in your bed or window, and when you have nightmares of really just bad dreams, it catches them, absorbing them so that you don't have them anymore and so you only have happy dreams!" she explained cheerfully, moving her arms around in wild gestures.

"Oh," said Parvati in feigned amazement, "now I love it even more,"

Lavender smiled and nodded, not really wanting to say what she really thought. "Yes, thank you Angie, we loved it," she said, forcing a smile.

Angela smiled at them and set off to continue her crafts with her other cousins.

As she walked away, Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What a load of bullshit," laughed Lavender, her eyes moist with tears.

Parvati nodded, and with a smile she said, "Let's at least keep it, just for her,"

 _fin._


End file.
